the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The-Lonely-Owl/The Sleeping Ones
Under the Sea lies a sleeping continent, All the dragon species that pyrrhia never got to met lay and wait for anyone to awake them, This continent is spoken of in legends as the continent high in the sky known as The Continent of The Clouds.. Will you young dragon find the dragon know as Hypnose(Who also is the Greek god of sleep cause reasons) Who will challenge you to a game of Awareness, Will you prove your worth and find this sleeping continent But you will only awake one dragon from each of the tribes who await in a temple, There bodies are fully grown but as they where grown and placed in these temples in the course of minute but they have the mind and patience of a newly hatched dragonet. All but one of these dragons sits in the temples. To have these dragons act like there species you must confront Minerva(who is the Roman goddess of knowledge) Who will challenge you to a game of wit and if you win she will give the dragon of the continent the personality of tribe they are from In each dragon's mind sits a memory of the homeland of there tribes as the continent is broken into pieces Darkwing These dragons are pure black even with pure black eyes. They have four sharp horns on their head by their ears, and their wings are quite big, though not to the same extent as a Cloudwing. They can easily see in the dark, their tail have a light up stripe that they can control. Slowly flashing means continue, rapidly flashing meaning stop, and there are many more combinations than just those. They can breath out a mist that can blind an enemy temporarily (normally for 30 minutes). The Memory this dragon is "The Night Cave" This is a cave under their territory, and is where most dragons live as the land above the caves are tainted with a goo that is known to cause sickness if exposed for too long(3 days). It is unknown how it got there and/or how to get rid of it. The One who awaits in the temple is missing and known as Sickness who travels the world of Pyrrhia, she herself battle Minerva and won she retains the knowledge of her tribe Lightwing Lightwing's scales are pure white, they have pure white eyes, dull horns that go down their spine, and again their wings are between CloudWings and SerpentWings in terms of size. They are able to breathe fire, can look straight into a blinding light, and can counter the Darkwing's blinding mist. They also create an aura that can heal anyone they know as an ally if wanted, though it is hard to maintain for long periods of time. The Memory of this dragon is the "Day Plains". the Day Plains is an open area right outside the main city, where was is a alter used for ceremonies (Coronation, etc) The One who awaits in the temple is known as Healthy who still sits asleep Cloudwing Cloudwings are very bird-like as compared to the other tribes, with wings like a bird, and their back is covered in feathers. The feathers can be any color but the most common is a light brown. Their underbellies are scales that normally correspond to the color of their feathers. They have gigantic wings that are even bigger then skywing wings, and slim heads like them too. Cloudwings are extremely good flyers, being able to clear the gaps in the floating islands without resting on the bridges. They have claws sharper then icewing claws, but because their wings are made of feathers if dunked in water their wings will not work until they are dry. they are also able to walk on clouds. The Memory of this dragon is the "The Cloud City". The Cloud City is a place in the clouds anchored by unbreakable chains able to keep the clouds in place. the land below is used for hunting, herb gathering, and battle training The Dragon who awaits in the temple is Cirrus who still sits asleep Serpentwing serpentwing are very different from any dragons on any continent as their bodies shaped are like snakes. Their scales are normally shades of blues and greens, but can sometimes be a dark shade of purple (they also can have a diamond-back pattern but that is extremely rare). They have a frill that runs down their backs, and the smallest wings out of all of the dragons on the islands. They are able to breathe and speak underwater without any light-up scales and are able to choke an enemy with their bodies like a boa constrictor. They have short limbs that are not good with the land. The Memory of this dragon is the " The Floating Sea" and as the name says its a complete sea floating around an island. It is located at the bottom of the bubble and looks exactly like the ocean floor. The Dragon who awaits in the temple is Reef who still sits asleep Category:Blog posts